epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - M.C. Esher VS Salvador Dali
Sorry for the rushed battle, i got a lot going on between family and my birthday (yeah woo hoo /s) so this battle kinda sucks. Whatever, i'll do better next battle. Nice Peter as M.C. Esher and Vincent Van Gogh Zach Sherwin as Salvador Dali George Watsky as Andy Warhol EpicLloyd as Jackson Pollock EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! M.C. Esher VS Salvador Dali! BEGIN! M.C. Esher: You dare to step to the sadistic artistic OG? You dense Mother fucker, even my name is M.C.! My art is loved, your art looks like an accident. You'll get wrecked in this battle in any event. Face it Dali, I explored the logic of infinity. You fucked up while I found the secrets of gravity. I'll hang you by your facial hair when we clash. Go back to painting with that stupid ass mustache. Salvador Dali: Really? That's what you call a verse? Seriously Esher? Did you even rehearse? You can't even properly say my name. I'm the greatest thing to ever come out of Spain. Shaken, I can see it, you're filled with nervousness. I'll evolve this mic in some kind of Metamorphosis.. And with my steller style, I've come to the conclusion. Your art skills are nothing but an optical illusion. Andy Warhol: You idiots wouldn't know art if I slapped you in the face. You're a disgrace to the entire artist race. Because when it comes to artistic skill, I'm the Master! Both your raps just left this battle in a Double Disaster. Created the greatest paintings, you created a bore. Wanted a battle, but you're getting a War! When Andy's on the mic, there's nothing you can do! I'm gay and I still can shoot straighter then you. Jackson Pollock: My god, that verse was akin to feces. With skills to pay bills, I've created masterpieces. You made copywritten crap, no one for you to sue. Meanwhile I've got a picture perfect point of view. I splatter weak artists blood onto a painting. No ability behind your force, so quit debating. I'll knock you all into deep slumbers. Go back to playing with Paint by Numbers. Vincent Van Gogh: What in the hell did I even just hear? This rapping is so bad, I cut off my own ear! You spit on a canvas, no idea what you need to do. And as for Andy, it's no wonder someone tried to kill you. And you two, you couldn't even sketch a single line. I'm so professional, your skills don't even compare to mine. Next time, how's about you actually put up a fight? Instead of fading away into the Starry Night. It's a wonder your failures have even gotten a rating. You four can go back to Kindergarten Fingerpainting. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. "Logo is slowly painted" EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WHO WON? M.C. Esher Salvador Dali Andy Warhol Jackson Pollock Vincent Van Gogh Category:Blog posts